


The Next Great Adventure: Mass Effect

by kalendral99



Series: The Next Great Adventure Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Asari Harry Potter, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalendral99/pseuds/kalendral99
Summary: Dumbledore always said that death is another great adventure... He was not expecting this...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Harry Potter & Liara T'Soni
Series: The Next Great Adventure Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This work is Inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263575 by; kirallie
> 
> I will try to post once a week, Sunday's
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Kalendral

The Next Great Adventure

Part One: Mass Effect

Prologue

Harry Potter had no more regrets in his life. He defeated Voldemort, got married to a beautiful woman and had three great kids. He lived a full and fulfilling life. He was not afraid to die, Dumbledore told him that death was the next great adventure. He was ready for that adventure.

As he lay on his deathbed with family and friends all around him he felt that he was ready to rest and see his parents and godfather again. Ginny stood at his bedside and gave him a teary smile.

One hundred years and he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was silver with age and she had wrinkles and crows feet, but he would always think she is beautiful.

He smiled back at her, “On to my next Great Adventure, yes?”

She choked back a laugh, but there were others in the room that didn’t.

Hugo Weasley laughed, “Very funny, Uncle Harry. Give dad hell, yeah?”

Harry gave his best friends son a smile, “Will do, Hugo.”

Ron Weasley began his adventure a few years prior and it left a hole in his life. He turned to look at the last of the Golden trio, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Bushy hair grey and up in a bun to try and tame it. Tears were coursing down her cheeks.

“Hold down the fort, ‘Mione?”

“Always.”

Harry smiled. She will be fine, the brightest witch of their year. Youngest Minister for Magic ever and proponent for House Elf rights.

He looked around at all his family, James and his wife Kelly with their children; Albus and Scorpious Malfoy, their twin adopted children; Lily Luna and her husband David and their children. He gave each one a small smile down to his littlest Great Grandbaby, Little Harry.

He closed his eyes and sighed. It had been a great life. And now he was ready for the Next Great Adventure..

~*~

Chapter One: Mass Effect 1

When he next opened his eyes he was expecting to see his parents, but what he saw was odd to say the least. A woman, or at least he thought it was a woman, with blue skin and… not hair but some kind of curled tentacles over her head. Muffled voices rose and he thought he could hear something.

“They are a gift from the Goddess, twins… Nezzie…”

The woman smiled at him, “They are more than that, They are a sign of things to come.”

Another face came into his line of sight. He was expecting a man for how deep the voice was. But it was another of the alien women. This one had a sterner face but she still smiled at him. In her arms was a baby like them, a lighter blue skin color. He lifted his arm out to the baby and he realized that he was blue too… He tried to move his hands to his head to feel if he too was like them and felt smooth skin and… yep tentacles…

Well… he wanted his next adventure…

The woman holding him looked tired, and he supposed after giving birth to twins she would be tired.

“Liara and Luna.” She announced.

Harry frowned. Those were girl names. He was a guy… right? He cursed to himself because he couldn’t check. So.. was he Liara or Luna. Truthfully he was hoping for Luna because of his friend Luna from Earth.

Thy, as he knew her by, rocked the baby in her arms, “This is Liara, Little Wing. And you have Luna, Little Moon.”

Harry smiled to himself glad for that. He looked to his new sister and hoped this life was full of adventure like his last, though with the added benefit of a family.

~*~

It took only six months for Harry to figure out that the body he was in was in fact female.. in fact the whole species was female. He had no idea how that worked. They also had a thousand year lifespan.

His twin, Liara was a bright light in his life. Their Father, and all he remembered of her was the name Thy, had disappeared about a year after they had been born. Their mother, Benezia, was part of the Council of Matriarchs who ruled Thessia, never spoke of her after that. She indulged her young twins, a rarity among the Asari. She took them to the many sights around their home, including the Temple of Athena. Whenever Harry was there he felt a hum down to his bones. He tried to tell his mother at one time, but she said not to worry about it.

As they got older, Liara expressed an interest in an extinct species called the Protheans while Harry, aka Luna, was entranced by the Biotic powers of the Commandos. By the time they reached early adulthood, by Asari standards, Liara was already a leading expert on Protheans and Luna had become her bodyguard on those remote planets they found themselves on.

Luna loved her sister deeply and knew that she would do anything for her. When Luna heard that Liara was headed to a remote planet called Therum, she knew she had to be with her. They are the T’Soni twins, they can do anything when they are together.

~*~

Commander Samantha Sheppard was a tall redhead with a no nonsense attitude that Luna appreciated. She reminded her of Ginny, her beloved first wife. When Liara got stuck in that force field and she was forced to find an alternate way around, the place crawling with Geth and Krogan, she did not expect to find a human woman, who waltzed in and save the day. Her sister was entranced by the human Specter.

The rest of her crew are a mix of species, two other humans, male and female, a turian, a krogan and a Quarian of all things.

Since being reborn as an Asari, Luna never spent much time around humans. Mostly so she won’t sound like an idiot talking about things and places that were over a hundred years ago to them. She did do her homework about them, recent history and such, how they found the Relays and the first contact war with the Turians.

Ashley Williams was the granddaughter of the man who surrendered the Shanxi garrison. A little xenophobic.

Kaidan Alenko seemed like an ok guy. Nice rounded Sentinel. Reliable. Luna thinks he might be a little like Neville Longbottom. Sweet, shy and a total dork.

The Turian, Garrus, was ex C-Sec.. A pain in the ass. If he said calibrating one more time she’ll calibrate his ass out an airlock.

Wrex was fun. The old man had more stories than anyone she’d even met, in this life and the last. Over three centuries, at least that is what he’ll admit to. 

Luna liked Tali the best of them all. She reminded her of her Luna from home. All shy innocence at first, but more than capable of holding her own.

When they had evacuated to Sheppard’s ship, the Normandy, after blowing up the dig site, Luna demanded they go straight to Noveria to find their mother.

“That is our next stop, Luna. We need to find out what she is up to.” Sheppard said.

“Up to!? Benezia is our mother. We need to save her from whatever madness Saren has her wrapped up in. She would never do anything like you are saying of her own free will.” Luna demanded. Liara was gripping her arm trying to keep her back from the human.

“They are in league with the Geth! I want answers!”

“Then we go to Noveria and talk with Benezia. I want answers just as much as you do.” Luna said resolutely.

“Luna, please.. we will go, but we are guests on Commander Sheppard’s ship. We can’t make demands like that.”

Luna turned to her sister, “Something isn’t right. Mother would not do this!”

Liara turned her head away, “You were always closer to mother than me. She never understood my passion for the Protheans. You always off playing Commando-”

“Playing! How many times have I saved your life, Li!?” Luna demanded.

“I know, Lu.. but you can’t always-”

“Alright you two.. that’s enough.” Sheppard stepped in between the sisters. “I think we all need a good nights sleep. We will be on Noveria in 12 hours. We don’t know what will happen, but I do know that you both have been through a rough time in the last two days. Shower, food, sleep.” Sam glanced between the two of them.

Luna nodded and stalked off. All these years protecting her and she decides that her sister, her best friend, was no longer enough. Falls for the first pretty face that comes in to save the day.

Yes Benezia had been distant lately, but that doesn’t mean she’d gone mad. All they had was each other now. Benezia had become distant in the last few years and they never saw or heard from their father, Thy after the first year.

This “Next Great Adventure” was not quite what she was expecting it to be.

~*~

“You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life… turn it toward happiness or despair….”

Luna stared at the woman, at her mother and was crying inside. Who is this creature that wore her mother’s face? Distantly she could hear talking, Sheppard and Liara talking, Benezia answering… she felt something… that didn’t belong…

She had some powers from her previous life, little things that many associated with her Biotics. She never told anyone, not even Liara, that she retained some of her magic from her life as Harry Potter.

A tendril of something curled in Benezia’s mind. She reached out towards her mother even as Asari commando’s and Geth troopers arrived. As she ducked down behind a crate she felt for that tendril. It was slimy and murky, like hooks in her mothers mind. Tentatively she plucked at one tendril. Benezia jerked, as if struck, faltered. Luna tried again and her mother jerked again. With effort Luna began to slice the tendrils from her mother’s mind. Benezia cried out and collapsed to the ground. Luna didn’t stop until all the tendrils of slime and muck were gone from Benezia’s mind.

The fighting around them had stopped and Liara was kneeling beside Benezia. “Mother!”

“Little Wing!” She gasped painfully, “Little Moon!”

Luna rushed to her family. “Mother!” Luna cried.

Benezia looked at Luna and smiled, “I felt you.. you pulled me back.. the voices are gone..”

Liara looked at Luna with a frown, “Lu… Wha-”

Luna shook her head, “Not now, Li. Sheppard, can we get an evac?”

The Specter looked at Kaiden and nodded. She pulled up her omni-tool and called Joker for evac. 

Luna turned back to her mother, “Help is on the way. Please, hang on.”

Benezia gave a small pained smile, “My Little Moon, you are so strong.”

Luna turned away, “Not strong enough.”

Liara gave her hand a squeeze, “You had more of a connection with mother than I did. If you had not been here, mother could have died.”

“She was being controlled. I just broke that connection.”

“It was enough, Little Moon. My mind is my own now. I have information to give to Sheppard, to help against Saren and the Geth.”

“You need to rest for right now. We will head back to the Citadel so you have get help.”

Sheppard came back over to them, “Shuttle will be here soon. You should head back out to the shuttlebay. I need to go set off some charges.”

~*~

The hospital on the Citadel reminded Luna of St Mungo’s only in the fact that it was a hospital. With the variety of species being cared for here, it was a long way from human ideology. It was a place created for species diversity.

Matriarch Benezia was given a secure room with C-Sec guards on the door. Garrus noted that they all seemed like she was gonna rip them all to pieces. Wrex just grunted at the comment.

Luna prayed that the shield she placed on her mother’s mind would hold long enough for them to defeat Saren.

Sheppard came into the room and stood at the end of Benezia’s bed.

“You said you have intel on Saren and the Geth.”

Benezia gave Sheppard a wry look, “Right to the point, I see.”

“No use beating around the bush, Ma’am.”

“Saren’s ship, it is not what you think it is. No Geth made it. It came from beyond Dark Space. It is called Sovereign. The indoctrination is powerful. Even now I can feel it trying to break down Luna’s shields she placed on my mind. I am layering more each time I have the energy to do so. The only thing I know for sure is that he is headed to the Mu Relay. There is somewhere else you must go to get more information. Feros has an… entity… there that can give you more clues.”

Sheppard frowned at Benezia, “An Entity?”

“I was not there, I sent one of my agents with Saren, Shiala. She was the leader of the Commando’s I sent. She did not return with Saren.”

Sheppard nodded, “Then that is our next stop, and we can find out what happened to Shiala as well.”

Luna turned to the crew, “I need to stay here to help mother keep her shields from failing.”

Liara gave a start, “Your not coming?”

Luna shook her head, “Mother needs my help more than you do. I’m pretty sure Sheppard will keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble.”

To Luna’s delight Liara blushed, “I don’t get into trouble.”

“Oh really.. Who was the one who climbed the zuka tree and couldn’t get back down?”

“Lu!” Liara gasped, “We were twelve!”

“And the time you knocked Professor Hemalia into the University pool?”

“I was not solely responsible for that, if I recall.” Liara said.

Benezia gave a chuckle at her children’s antics. She exchanged a look with Sheppard. “You will watch out for my daughter?”

Sheppard nodded, “Always.”

Luna gave a start at that word. Liara sent to an inquiring look, but she shrugged it away.

“Be safe, Little Wing.” Benezia said as the group started to leave. She turned to Luna. “Now daughter… What are you hiding?”

Luna cringed. She’d hoped that her own shields prevented her mother from catching any glimpse into her mind. She supposed that such a powerful woman a Benezia would catch more than just fleeting glances.

“Where to begin…?”

“Usually at the beginning, Moon.”

Luna gave a small smile, “At the beginning, then…”

~*~

Benezia took it better than she thought she would. Personally, if one of her children had come to her and said she was a man reborn as her daughter, she would be looking for a Mind healer. Benezia was open about her interest in her previous life as Harry Potter. Was sad that she would not get to meet her pseudo grandchildren.  
Luna knows that she is in a different universe that the one she came from, because none of the events of her life happened in this. She looked up news reports and there were no mysterious disappearances.. No arrest warrant for one Sirius Black.. No destruction of the Millennium Bridge in 1996.

She will tell Liara about this after things settle down. She never meant to let anyone know about her past life. But one does not disobey your mother. 

~*~

When the Normandy returned to the Citadel, they were minus a crew member. Luna never interacted much with Ashley Williams. She seemed too xenophobic for her tastes. She reminded Luna of the Magical Purebloods from her Earth.

The news that Saren had gone to Ilos was met with skepticism by the council. Ilos was deep in Terminus space and the Council held no jurisdiction there. Sheppard said she would go and get Saren herself and the Council locked down the ship.

Luna scowled at the incompetence of those in power. Just like her own people, politicians are the worst.

Luna could see that Sheppard was frustrated with them also. Her Omni-tool dinged with a message from Benezia.

“Little Moon, I am returning to Thessia. The Temple of Athena has powerful shielding and the Head Priestess is a deer friend. She promises sanctuary and the opportunity to heal. I am leaving in one hours time. Mother”

Well, that was one worry out of the way. She sent a quick message to Liara, “Whatever you have planned, I’m coming too. Mother is heading home. Lu”

She got a reply back fairly quickly, “Meet back at the Normandy in three hours. Sheppard and Anderson will have things sorted. Li”

Anderson? Luna didn’t know exactly what kind of sway Anderson had. He was not the Ambassador for Earth. Just an Admiral.

A quick stop at the hospital gave her the chance to say goodbye to Benezia, who did not ask her daughter what she was up to, and she met Liara at the entrance to the Normandy’s docking bay.

“All set, Li?”

“All set. Ilos is full of Prothean ruins. I have all my data drives and my Omni-tool will be recording everything!”

“Nerd.” Luna smirked.

“Jock.” Liara snarked back.

The two of them burst out laughing just as Sheppard and Kaiden Alenko came around the corner. They stopped at their antics.

Kaiden looked askance at Sheppard, “Do I want to know?”

Sheppard looked at the two laughing Asari and shook her head, “Probably not.”

“Right…”

~*~

The wait for the lockdown to end was excruciating. Luna was sitting in the mess sipping tea with Liara when the thrum of the engines engaged. “Well, time to meet the bad guy.”

Liara rolled her eyes. “I’ve already run into him.”

“Sheesh, you get all the fun. Why don’t you go find your girlfriend and leave me to my tea, hmm?”

Liara spluttered, “My wha- girlfriend? Sheppard is not my girlfriend!”

Luna smiled, “Sure… maybe she’s Alenko’s then…”

Liara looked slack jawed… “Alenko! Over my dead body!” then she stormed off.

Luna smirked at her departing form, “That’s what I thought.”

~*~

When Liara told her that Ilos was a Prothean ruin, she forgot to mention that it was also a tomb. So many stasis pods and all the bodies inside were dead. None remained. It was depressing. The whole civilization destroyed for nothing.

The gauntlet through Geth troopers and Armatures was harrowing. Meeting Vigil, a Prothean VI gave Liara palpitations for sure. Then through more troopers and finally to the Conduit, that looked exactly like the Mass Effect Relay statue in the middle of the Citadel. Linked together, a backdoor into the Citadel that nobody knows about. Luna was grateful that Benezia was back on Thessia at this time.

Four Colossus guarded the relay, but Sheppard’s insane driving got them through. Luna thinks she blacked out for a bit, because when she opened her eyes then were on the Citadel, in the middle of the Presidium. Geth husks attacked them as they crawled out of the ruins of the Mako. Taking the elevator was their only option, but halfway there it stopped.

Although Commando training had given her EVA experience, Luna was not a fan. Even the magnetically locked boots did nothing for the disorientating of Zero G.

Maybe it had something to do with her previous life because Liara had no problems. The fight to the top of the tower was grueling and the only one who seemed to be having any fun was Wrex.

Luna hoped that she was never reborn as a Krogan.

When they made it back inside the tower, she spotted a turian, Saren, bent over a terminal in the center of the Council room. He turned as he herd us coming us the stairs.

Luna tuned out the banter between Sheppard and Saren as she peered at Saren. There was something different about him… He seemed… distant from himself.

Then, without warning he turned the gun he was holding on himself and pulled the trigger.

Luna gaped at the scene. He had almost accomplished his goal and then he shot himself. What was that all about?

Sheppard ran to the terminal and interfaced with it using her omni-tool. Transmissions from the battle outside became clear. The Destiny Ascension was under attack.

A call from Joker on the Normandy said the Human fleet was ready to assist. Sheppard called them in to help save the Council and the crew of the Ascension.  
As the fight outside began in earnest the room shook and we all fell down into the park below the Council room.

The body of Saren began to shake a glow red, then began moving like a Stalker.

Luna rolled her eyes at Saren’s stupidity and started shooting the Abomination.

In the end with the combined effort of all of them, they were able to put the thing down. And in doing so the Ship itself, fell off the side of the Citadel tower.

Shots from the many ships blew the thing to pieces. Except for the one piece that flew towards the tower.. Well, that’s just great.

Making sure her helmet was on Luna dove out of the way at parts of Sovereign crashed into the building.

Minutes.. Hours.. she couldn’t say.. recovery teams woke her up just as Sheppard came walking through the debris.

Such a hero.. Glad it wasn’t her this time.

~*~

It was all anticlimactic, the humans got their seat on the council and said council told Sheppard and her Reaper conspiracy to disappear.

Luna went home. Benezia was recovering and was glad for one of her daughters presence. Liara decided to follow her girlfriend out into the universe and fight pirates and slavers.

For a Archeologist she is turning out to be more of a fighter than the Commando daughter.

That was ok… Luna had enough excitement for two lifetimes… Maybe things will settle down…

~*~


	2. Mass Effect 2: Omega

Chapter Two: Mass Effect 2; Omega

Sheppard died…

Two years have gone by. Liara had almost vanished herself, except her contacts said she was on Illium, doing Goddess knows what.

Two years have gone by. Luna was on Omega. Aria T’Loak was a bitch, but she paid well. Playing bouncer was easy after taking out Saren and Geth. But, hey.. a job is a job.. plus.. the Boss is hot.. Too bad she doesn’t sleep with hired help. Her job? Keeping Patriarch happy. The sore loser.

She’d much rather be hunting the scum on Omega like that Archangel fellow. Badass Turian from the scuttlebutt.

Bray would know. Except he’s been told to keep his mouth shut. He only answers to Aria. Luna knows he’s not sleeping with her though. Just follows her around like a puppy. 

Life just likes to throw you a curveball sometimes.. The door to the club opens up and a ghost walks in.

Luna could not believe her eyes. Samantha Sheppard just walked in the club! She was dead! Liara told her she was dead. Bawled her eyes out that she saw her beloved fall through atmosphere to the planet after being blown from the destruction of the Normandy!

And here she is… Once again waltzing back into her life. Oh that woman is gonna have a bad day.

As the dead Spectre came her way, she stepped into her path, “You are supposed to be dead!”

Sheppard stopped short. The man and woman behind her peering quizzically at her.

Sheppard sighed. “Believe me.. I know.”

That pulled her up short. Luna took in the new scars and wary gaze, “What happened?”

Sheppard glanced aside, “A lot.. can we talk later? I need to see Aria.”

Luna gave a nod, “Cone on. I suppose even a dead Spectre needs to check in with the local authority. Boss is waiting.”

“Boss? You working for Mercenaries now?”

Luna scowled at Sheppard, “Aria T’Loak is not a mercenary. She is the Queen of Omega. And she will tell you so.”

Luna led the way to the overlook of the club that Aria hangs out at and Bray steps into her path and scans her. Luna stands to the side waiting for Bray to finish his scan, and as he steps back she bumps his shoulder. “I want a copy of that scan for Li.”

Everybody in Aria’s crew know who she is, daughter of Matriarch Benezia, sister to the famed Prothean expert Liara T’Soni and former crew of Commander Sheppard.

Bray gives her a look, then shrugs, “Not like Aria is keeping things quiet. With Sheppard alive, life will get very interesting.”

“Don’t say things like that Bray, I like my new quiet life.”

“Says the girl who followed her accident prone sister to Prothean dig sites.”

“Geeze, way to ruin a girls reputation. I’m young, I have a few more decades before I hit matriarch stage.”

“So why don’t you go join back up with Sheppard? Heard she was puling a crew together.” Bray glanced sideways towards Sheppard and her two hangers-on.

“That symbol looks familiar…” Luna gave the two another onceover… The woman was in a skin tight outfit that made her look like a hooker, the man wore standard armor for most humans. Each had a pistol and a SMG and a shotgun, respectively.

Bray gives them a quizzical look, “Looks Cerberus.”

Luna frowned, “That human centric group, always going on about the scourge of us aliens?”

“Looks like.”

Luna shook her head, “That doesn’t seem like Sheppard. I remember some of her tales of their “labs”. Barbaric.”

“Humans are barbaric, Luna.”

Luna shoved his shoulder, “Not all humans.” She turned to look at Sheppard, who was finishing her discussion with Aria, “Sheppard is ok… Just a little…”

“Crazy?” Bray suggested.

“Yeah, crazy.”

Sheppard stepped off the dais and over to Luna, “Still want that talk?”

Luna nodded, “Come down to the secondary bar. I have a booth.”

Sheppard turned to the Cerberus people, “Miranda, why don’t you check out that Mercenary place so we can get to Archangel. Jacob, the marketplace is down the hallway outside the club. Gabby and Kenneth had a list of items for Engineering.”

Luna looked to Sheppard, “You’re going after Archangel?”

Sheppard turned back to Luna, “Quiet place first.”

Luna nodded and jerked her head down the stairs, “Follow me.”

~*~

Once settled in a small booth and a few drinks ordered, Luna gave Sheppard a look, “Ok, Sam… Spill. What the bloody hell is going on!? How are you alive? Liara said she saw you get spaced!?”

“I did get spaced. My suit ruptured as well. I remember feeling light headed as all the air began to leave the suit. I couldn’t breathe and the last thing I remember seeing was the remains of the Normandy get blown the smithereens. Next thing I know I’m waking up on some space station with Miranda yelling at me to wake up because the station had been attacked.”

“Was it the same group that attacked the Normandy two years ago?”

Sam shook her head, “I don’t think so. It was just mechs. I think someone on the station didn’t want me brought back to life. It was Cerberus, ordered by the Illusive Man himself. Hand picked Miranda for the job.”

“Little miss tight ass?”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, her. She is quite the character. Shot the person responsible for the attack just as we hit the shuttles.”

“Damn… would have loved to see that.”

“Cold blooded bitch, that one.” Sam shook her head. “So… Archangel… Know anything about him?”

“Just Scuttlebutt from Mercs around here. Turian, had a crew until someone close to him betrayed the group.. No knowledge on who or how. Was pretty recent too..” Luna shook her head, “Blue Sun’s, Blood Pack and Eclipse are the main groups going after him. They recently started hiring freelancers. Tarak, leader of the Sun’s, is particularly going for blood. They want him dead something fierce.”

“Well, that’s just wonderful… So… joining the freelancers seems to be the way in.”

Luna nodded, “Seems like…”

Sam gave her a sidelong glance, “Wanna come?”

Luna gave a start, “You want me to?”

“Sure, what more could a gal want, Miss Asari Commando T’Soni.”

Luna chuckled, “Well… When you put it like that…”

Sam gave her shoulder a slap, “Welcome to the crew… Cerberus mostly… Gonna change that.”

Luna smiled, “Well, you got your Asari… and heading to get a turian… got any hanar on the list?”

“Oh hell no… Salarian… worked for STG…”

“Please tell me you are not going after Mordin Solus in the quaritine zone?”

“Okay… I won’t…”

Luna shook her head, “I’m not going in there… Crazy human.”

Sam gave a shrug, “You know me…”

“Yes, I do… and if you get yourself killed again, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself for hurting my sister.”

“Agreed.”

Luna gave a nod, “Just so you understand… I’ll need to let Aria know I’m tagging along with you… She gets upset when we just ditch her without saying goodbye.”

“I’ll see you next to the recruiting room. Miranda should be finished with them.”

~*~

Ten minutes later the group was striding to the transport that will take them to where Archangel has holed up and where the three biggest mercenary groups have banded together to take him out.

Luna thought it was a little overkill for one man, but… hey… half up front and half when he’s dead… Half was still good enough for her.

Sam and Jacob went to talk to the merc leaders while Luna and Miranda looked around. They found a big YMIR mech and with a little fiddling had it reprogramed for some fun…

They met up with Sam and Jacob on the way to the front line… Some Batarian working on a gunship. Luna slipped up to him and subtly put him to sleep. He dropped as if shot.

Jacob gave her a look, “What did you do?”

Luna gave him a smile, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Sam shrugged, “He’s out of the way and not fixing the gunship. Better than what I was gonna do. Let’s give these guys a surprise.”

She cracked her knuckles and pulled her shotgun, then a halo of ezo wrapped around her and she was gone in a flash, propelled across the room with a biotic charge, slamming into a merc shooting up at Archangel.

Cry’s of “She’s with Archangel!” echoed around and the mercs began shooting at them.

Luna gave the two humans with her a shrug and followed her sister’s crazy girlfriend.

Mixing Magic’s and Biotics she was able to steamroll past Sam as they made their way up the stairs to where their elusive turian waited.

“Archangel?”

Said turian was holding a massive sniper rifle, gave a small “quiet” gesture and, looking down the scope, pulled the trigger. He then gave a sigh, set the rifle on the ground and pulled off his helmet.

“Sheppard.”

Sam gave a start and then laughed, “Garrus! What are you doing here?”

“Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice.”

Luna snorted, “Vakarian… should have known.”

“Luna… always a pleasure. Heard you had come into town. Aria let you go willingly?”

“She’s not a mercenary… she knows I was only here temporarily.”

Garrus shook his head then turned to Sheppard… “I thought you were dead?”

“Long story… But I need your help… the Collector’s are abducting entire human colonies… I’m putting a crew together to go after them through the Omega 4 Relay.”

“Bold… but I have a small matter of trying to leave unmolested by these merc groups.”

“Give me the lowdown…”

While the two of them talked, Luna looked around the rooms that was Garrus’ holdout.. Covered bodies along the wall and in a small room in the back told a grim story of how hard this group fought. Garrus was a lucky one to have survived all this.

Noise from the front told her that it was time to get to work. Luna came up to Sheppard and flared her biotics.

“Ready?”

“Let’s kick merc butts.”

It took half the day, from Eclipse and the YMIR mech, to a basement brawl with Bloodpack and then back up top with Garrus for a final confrontation with Tarak and the Blue Sun’s. At the end Garrus was blasted with a rocket from the gunship and almost died. Subtle magic pushed into the dying turian and Luna was able to hold him from dying.

Liara would be very upset if any of her friends died again.

~*~

Leaving Doctor Chakwas to help the turian and while Sheppard and her human crew left to get Mordin, she took a look around the new Normandy.

There were some things similar, like the CIC and the pilot, Jeff “Joker” Moreau. And some new things, like the AI… EDI…

Well… Cerberus was certainly branching out… First Aliens and now an AI…

Luna went to Sheppard’s console and poked through the emails and dossier provided by the Illusive Man. Luna was not really impressed with them. A Krogan Warlord, Okeer and a prisoner, Jack. To many unknowns for this to be all there was of them. The Illusive Man is holding information back. Well, if she knew one thing Sheppard never did anything by halves. Luna couldn’t wait for the fireworks to happen.

Now they just need Tali and Liara and Wrex, then they would have the whole gang back together…

~*~

Next chapter: Purgatory and Warlords

Please give me some feedback... Let me know if ya'll like it.. K


End file.
